Destiny Interwined
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Usagi Tsukino, a well known bandit, a master when it comes to martials arts, swords...etc. With power that can exceeds all. So how did her destiny gets interwined with those of the Suzaku Seishi?
1. Unexpected Meeting

I'm pissed! I'm pissed! I'm freaken pissed as hell right now!! My damn cd burner won't work!!! ^^;;

Anyway, as usual I'm bored as hell n don't feel like writing my other fics so. . . here's another fic! ^-^

*`*`*`*`

"Hyah!" a sheer cry was heard throughout the area. Sounds of a sharp blade slashing against a tree bark was also heard. Then footsteps of someone running came after.

"Usagi-sama! Usagi-sama!" A blond with long blond hair is seen running. 

"Nani?" 

"Usagi-sama! Makoto has been caught!"

"Nani?! What did she do this time?" 

"She was too busy stealing some of the riches from the Wong family when they called the guards. She was outnumbered!" the blond replied.

"Nani?! Doesn't she know that the Wong is practically the most adored family by the Emperor?" The blond looked at her leader skeptically. 

"Honto?!" A groan was heard as her leader slapped her head in disbelief.

"Where did they take her?" she asked.

"In the Emperor's palace," the blond replied. Her leader nodded her head and started to walk off. 

"I'll be back. Make sure no one else get into more trouble!" she called out as she walked off.

"Hai Usagi-sama!"

*`*`*`*`

"Getcha fish here! Getcha  fish here! Fresh, just caught this morning!" 

"Ugh, fish," she complained as she walked past the fish stand and wrinkled her nose. She glared at all the people that were giving her looks, or glancing down at her sword. With a grumble, she stopped at a stand that were selling some hot steamed buns.

"Two," she sid shortly. The owner shakily handed her the buns as she handed him the money. Inwardly she rolled her eyes. How most people could just simply get scared by looking at someone carrying a sword she'll never know. "Anno, could you please direct me to the palace?" Again, the owner just pointed in the right direction, with shaking fingers.

"Arigatou," she said with a soft smile. That somehow made the owner have a dreamy look on his face.

*`*`*`*`

Leaning against the wall, she started to slowly climb. Within minutes, she was inside the palace wall. Creeping around softly, she jumped at the commotion that was happening.

"Tamahomeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" she had to cover her ears as the sound traveled towards her eardrums. 

"Itai! My ears!" she hissed to herself. She glanced behind the large rock she was hiding behind and saw a girl with brunette coloured hair, tied up in odangos and wearing the oddest clothing she's seen yet, bickering at a man with blue hair, with a group of other people around them "Weird group. Now let's find the damn dungeon!" Within a fluid movement, she left the hiding from behind the large rock and escaped to another part. But her action did not go unnoticed.

"Somebody's here, no da!" a high voice cried. Instantly, she jumped away as someone fired a ki blast at her.

"Who are you?" a man with purple hair asked. She only smirked in return as she gazed down at the people. All were in a fighting stance, ready to attack her, except for that girl. "Who are you?"

"Be careful minna, no da. She has a powerful aura, no da!" the monk who had attacked her said. Her smirk grew wider, so the people in the Emperor's court aren't half as bad as she thought.

"ChiChiri, who's she?" the girl asked.

"Baka! How are we suppose to know?" a man with orange reddish hair said.

"Tamahomeeee!" she squealed as she clutched the blue haired man. Again she had to wince at that girl's cry. Wrong move. The blue haired monk fired another blast at her. With her quick reflexes, she managed to jump out of the way. 

"Rekken sheng!" a voice cried, as fire started to blast her way. (Is that what's it called? I forgot.) Using her sword, twirling it around in a fast movement, she reflected the fire.

"Nani?!" she heard the person cry.

"Pathetic," she finally said to them. Each and every person grew angry at her, but did she care? Heck no! All she knows is that when she gets back with Makoto, that girl is going to be sorry!

"Nani?! What did you say?" the purple haired man said angrily. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Pa. . . thet. . . tic," she said. Anger started to radiate from his eyes. 'So he has strength,' she commented. 'Not much though.' He charged at her, which she again leaped out of the way. No use getting involve. Turning around, she gave him a swift kick, as she made a couple back flips landing on top of the large rock. 'Could use a little more training,' she thought to herself. Just then, the man with blue hair; which by now she thought is Tamahome, charged at her with a roundhouse kick. Again she easily dodged the attack. Without more trouble, she did a couple of quick jump and escaped.

"She's good, no da!" ChiChiri commented. "Demo, she's still somewhere around here, no da!"

"Who could she be?" Miaka asked.

"We must inform Hotohori-sama, no da!" 

"Hai!" Miaka agreed, as she started to run off towards the throne room. Tamahome ran off after her.

"Miaka! Matte! She might ump out and get you!" he warned.

*`*`*`*`

"Makoto! Makoto! Where the hell are you?!" she cried furiously. Creeping silently in the prison, she heard a couple of voice. No doubt one of them was Makoto.

"Cowards! You can't do anything to me!" the voice taunted.

'That's Makoto alright.'

"Shaddup! What you think about this one? Perdier than the last one," another voice said.

"N-nani? What are you planning?" Makoto asked nervously. Usagi crept up from behind them and with one swift movement, she managed to cut the keys off from one of the guard's belt. Reaching into a small pouch, she pulled out some silver powder. Swiftly, she threw them in front of the guards. In a matter of minutes, they both collapsed with a 'thud'. Makoto smiled at her in approval, while Usagi glared at her.

"Usagi-sama!" Makoto cried.

"When we get back, you're gonna be sorry and wish that you were here instead," Usagi said. Makoto started to chuckle nervously.

"Uh. . .hehehe." 

"Lets go!" Usagi told her, as she opened the chain that was around her wrist. Dropping it with a loud 'clank'.

"Aye! Aye!" Makoto called after her, as she ran past the fallen guards, she gave them both hard kicks as she passed.

*`*`*`*`

"Kuso! They're on guard!" Usagi hissed loudly. Leaning as closely to the wall as possible, both Usagi and Makoto crept slowly pass the guards. "We must get outta here! That damn monk can sense us!" 

"Nani? What monk?" Makoto asked confused. With a low groan, Usagi yanked Minako's arm and dragged her away slowly.

Just as they entered the exact same spot as earlier, Usagi felt another force of energy coming her way. 

"Jump," she told Makoto in a low voice. Catching on, Makoto nodded her head and in a blink of an eye, both girls leaped out of the way of the blast. Each landing on opposite ends, they started to look around for the attacker.

"Show yourself coward!" Makoto cried furiously.

"Coward?!" a voice cried out of the blue.

"Sssssshhhhhhh!" they heard a couple of voices hissing at him. Usagi gave a smirk, as she started to prepare her attack.

"Attacking from behind is only for the weak and pathetic," she said coolly.

"Nani?! Weak?! Pathetic?!"  Makoto stood there with her arms crossed.

"Baka," she mumbled. Picking up a few stones, she flicked it towards the source of the voice.

"Itai!" a voice cried and rolling out was the same girl as earlier. The girl sat there rubbing her head. "Itai! That hurt!" Makoto stood there smirking as Usagi stood above them.

"Miaka!" Tamahome ran out.

"Tamahome!" she shrieked.

"You again!" the purple haired man cried. Again Usagi gave them her smirk. The man with reddish hair came barging out once again.

"Rekken sheng!" he cried. His blazing fire aiming directly at Makoto. With no time to react or dodge, Makoto stood there frozen. Not being able to move.

"Makoto!" Usagi cried. Descending her arm, long silk fabric appeared and wrapped itself around Makoto's waist. Giving the rope (I'll just call it a rope. Even though it isn't one) a yank, Makoto was pulled to safety.  Just as Makoto landed safely, Usagi felt another rush of energy coming her way again. Using her hand, she deflected the attack and it dissolved into vapor.  All around, the people gasped loudly, as the blue monk appeared.

_'She's even stronger than Nakago!'_ ChiChiri thought to himself. Usagi glared at the blue haired man and in one swift movement, she threw a ki blast towards him. Luckily for him that it wasn't a powerful one, he was able to deflect it with some difficulty.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Usagi glared at the girl, which made her cowered to the man behind her.

"It's none of your business now is it?" she said sweetly.

"Who are you, no da!" the blue haired man demanded to her. 

"I don't think I need to repeat myself now, ne?" she asked.

"Demo!" the girl cried.

"Demo?" Usagi asked. Makoto started to stand up, after rubbing her sore bottom. "Lets go." Makoto nodded and started to follow her. In one swift movement, the two girls were gone.

*`*`*`*`

"Matte yo!" Miaka cried as the two girl disappeared.

"Coulda said that sooner baka!" Tasuki commented. Miaka turned around and glared at the loud mouth bandit. Before she could make a remark back at him, Hotohori joined the scene.

"Nani? What happened?" he asked. 

"Somebody was here!" Miaka informed him.

"Just a baka onna! Nuttin we couldn handle!" Tasuki remarked. Nuriko came behind and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Baka! If I remembered correctly, she was able to deflect your fire!" Tasuki face started to glow red.

"That because I wasn't ready!" he defended.

"Demo she was even able to deflect my ki, no da." Hotohori looked shocked.

"N-nani? She was able to?" he asked. ChiChiri nodded.

"She was also able to match Nuriko's strength and Tamahome's martial art," Miaka said.

"Nani?!" both Nuriko and Tamahome cried out in unison.

*`*`*`*`

"G-gomen Usagi-sama." Makoto casted her head down. Usagi stood at the front with her arms crossed.

"You know how much danger that was? You could've got raped by those guards!" she yelled.

"G-gomen," Makoto apologized softly. Usagi's eyes softened. She knew that Makoto didn't plan for this to happen, so she let it slide.

"Makoto-chan, just don't do it again."

"Yeah! You know you shouldn't get into things more than you can bite!" Minako chimed in. Loads of sweatdrop went around the room as Minako introduced her phrase of the day.

*`*`*`*`

_Couple of days or weeks or months later_ ^^;;

"Onegai! Stop it Chiriko!" Miaka cried exasperatedly, as tears started to stream from her eyes. "Onegai! You don't have to jump!" Amiboshi shooked his head sadly.

"Iie. I am a Seiryuu seishi. I will not have anything to do with the Suzaku seishi," he said coldly. Again Miaka tried to stop him.

"Onegai! You'll die!"

"Cha! What's the point talking to a scumbag like him!" Tasuki stated. Amiboshi looked at the ground sadly. It was true. He was a scumbag. For the past months he was staying with the Suzaku seishi, he had really felt that they were his friends. Unlike the Seiryuu seishi, the Suzaku's were always kind. Even though some of them were out of control sometimes. Miaka started to take a couple of step closer to him.

"Chiriko," she cried, taking another step. Which only made him take a couple of step back. Suddenly, under the muddy marsh of the riverbank, Amiboshi slipped and started to plunge into the water. 

"Chiriko!!!" Miaka cried. Running towards the edge. Faster than the blink of an eye, a long rope came flying between the trees, from the midst of the forest. Within a few seconds, it yanked up an unconscious Amiboshi.

"Who's there, no da!" ChiChiri demanded. Even though he recognized the aura energy. It wasn't everyday that he encountered one this strong. Jumping out of the shadow, the girl they had met before appeared. She didn't even cast them a glance, as she started to check for Amiboshi's pulse. Miaka gave a small gasped as Hotohori looked at her.

"Daijoubu?" Miaka pointed a shaking finger at the girl.

"Th-that's the girl!" she cried. Everyone was silence as they watched the girl. She took something out of her pocket and popped it into Amiboshi's mouth; making sure that he swallowed it. Standing up, she took a couple of steps back. The Suzaku seishi followed suit. Raising one of her hand, she gave a gesture with her hand and Amiboshi's body started to rise. Everyone gasped in surprise. Taking one of his hand and placed it on her shoulder, Usagi started to bring him towards the site. When Hotohori stopped her.

"Dame yo!" he said in a commanding voice. Taking Amiboshi's hand off her shoulder, she raised her hand again and floated him towards a tree for him to lean on. She stood there smirking as the seishi stared at her in amazement.

"Nani?" she said in a not so friendly voice. Miaka bravely stepped up towards her, ignoring her seishi's protest.

"A-anno. . . could you onegai give him to us?" she asked politely. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the girl. She had been watching in the shadows at the group's interaction. It didn't seem to her that these people were much of his friends. Hearing all those death threats and all. Especially coming from that fang-boy over there.

"Doushite?" Miaka looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Doushite? Because he's our friend!" she cried.

"Then why did he fell in the waterfall? Why was he running away from you? And why was Fang-Boy over there threatening him?" 

"Nani?! Who the hell wanna hear thins from ya?" Tasuki asked. Suddenly they heard more footsteps coming there way.

"Usagi-sama!!" At the edge of the forest, 4 girls appeared. One they recognized as that brunette haired girl that they discovered while they were at the palace. The other three they hadn't met.

"Ami! Go check that boy over there!" Usagi ordered. The girl with short blue hair nodded.

"hai!" She started to run over towards Amiboshi and checked out his condition. The other three girls took fighting stances as they glared at the seishi.

"He'll be alright. We'll just need to take him back and let him rest for a few while," Ami informed. Usagi nodded her head.

"Bring him back to the site," she ordered. "Minako, go help her." The other girl with long blond hair got out of her stance and nodded her head. Running towards Ami and started to help her carry Amiboshi towards their site. Hotohori knowing that if these girls took Amiboshi away wouldn't be such a good idea, started to stop them. But he was stopped by the sword Usagi had pulled in his way.

"Dame," she said coolly, not looking at him. He took a few step back in surprise.  Then returning his posture she started to talk in his commanding voice.

"As the Emperor of this country, I demand you hand him to us," he said. Both the raven haired and brunette looked surprised.

"N-nani?!" the Emperor?!" the both cried, while Usagi just rolled her eyes.

  "I don't care if you're the Emperor or not. To get to him, you have to get through me," she stated, holding her sword up. Hotohori nodded his head, as he unshed his sword from the case.

"I'll take Fang-Boy over there. Who're you gonna take?" Makoto asked Rei, as she eyed Tasuki. Usagi waved a hand for Ami and Minako to come over. Both placing Amiboshi's body down, ran towards their leader. With a wave of her hand, a secure bubble appeared around his body. Protecting him from any damage.

"Minako, you take the blue haired. Ami takes the monk. Rei takes the purple haired," she ordered. Each girl nodded their head. All took fighting stances as their opponents did the same.

*`*`*`*`

Me all done!!! ^^ I feel so much better now. ^-^ This is one of my weirdest fic ever! Demo I kinda like it! Anyway minna-chan. . . ONGEAI!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. BaBa Makes an Appearance

Wai! I'm back minna-chan! Did anyone miss me? ^^;;

Zackire: ::blushes:: Gomen nasai Zackire-san! I'll try my best to update my other fics! 

julia: I'll think about it.

Glaive Shikari: I'm not a fan of any. ^_^ As long as Usagi's paired up with a REALLY hot bishounen than that's fine with me. (In my book, practically every male in the FY series are bishounen!)

Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: Hai I do agree! Demo that other thing might not be a good idea since; as you've seen my updates lately, I'm a freakin lazy ass. I'll probably pissed you off before we even get an idea and start on it. ^^;;

Bron: Of course Usa's not going to be one of those perfect type of heroine. It simply just doesn't suit her style. Though I don't think her and Tas-chan will be getting along quite well. ^_^

This is my first **serious** fic that I'll be putting a lot of actions and fighting into. Gomen if it isn't very good. My first attempt. ::get starry eyes:: I just love those old chinese kung fus they have in movies!!!!!!!!! ^_~ Oh yeah! Domo arigatou gozaimasu to everyone who had corrected the name of Tas-chan's attack!

*`*`*`*`

The winds blew swiftly, making her hair whip against her face, but she paid no heed. She just simply stared dangerously at her opponent. She didn't get a chance last time to launch her revenge, but this time…She smiled dangerously at him. Cracking her knuckles she got ready.

Tasuki was the first to attack.  Usaing his iron fan, a blaze of fire came streaming out towards Makoto. Makoto still had that smug smile on her face. As the fire came blazing towards her, at the last moment she jumped out of the way. Doing a flip in the air, she landed a graceful kick towards Tasuki; who was quite surprised. Luckily, he was fast enough to dodge out of the way. Needless to say that hand to hand combat wasn't much of his style. Now it was Makoto's turn to attack. She held out her hand and a small light erupted from her hands. As the light grew Tasuki could make out that she was building up a lightning. Although it was hard to understand how she was doing this. He knew that he shouldn't be standing there and stare at her while she makes her attack. He started to run fast up to her.

*`*`*`*`

Minako grinned at her opponent. He was kawaii. As well as every other guy her practically. He glared at her and got into a fighting stance. She giggled to her self, just to annoy him anyway.

"Nani?! Why aren't you attacking?!" he asked her annoyed.

"Your kawaii!" she squealed. He blushed lightly at her remark. Miaka who was secured in a bubble glared at the girl. No one was suppose to say that **her** Tamahome is kawaii except her. "Too bad you got on the wrong foot with Usagi-chan and Mako-chan." Tamahome started to fidget.

"Just shut up and fight!" he told her. She just stood there giggling at him. Finally fed up, he launched at her. As he came closer, Minako jumped gracefully out of the way. Stepping onto his head then shoulder, she sat up on a tree branch. Looking down at him. Tamahome had stumbled when she stepped on him and was face first on the ground. He glared at the blond haired girl up on the branch, as she giggled down at him. This is going to be much harder than he thought.

*`*`*`*`

The fight between Rei and Nuriko was quite an impressive show. First of all, Rei had the speed and Nuriko ahd the strength. Both was about at the same level. She punched him on the side and did a high kick. But he had grabbed her incoming leg, with wits Rei jumped off the ground with her other leg and did a spin. Kicking him in the process. Nuriko had to let go and stumble back a few steps. Rei smirked, as she brought both of her hands together fire started to flicker at the point of her two index. Pretty soon fire was surrounding him in a circle.

*`*`*`*`

Ami stared at her opponent uneasily. She knows that he has more to him than her looks. She bowed politely to him, which got him quite surprised. She smiled softly at him.

"You first," she said softly. He nodded and dashed towards her with his staff. (I have no clue what that thing  he has in his hand are ) He swiped it at her, but she disappeared. 

"Shabon spray!" he heard a voice behind him and turned around. He felt a painful stinging sensation run through his body. As all the bubbles died out he cleared his thoughts as he looked at her. She just stood there smiling softly at him. 

"Gomen," she apologized softly. He wiped the sweat off of him and smiled at her.

"No need to, no da!"

*`*`*`*`

There was a chilling wind as the two stared at eachother. Both eyes were narrowed. Hotohori unshed his sword from it's case and held it with of his hand. Usagi got into a stance, her sword she held in front. She didn't bother to take it out of it's case however.

Hotohori was the first to attack. Usagi held her sword up to block his strike.

"You know…for an Emperor…you're quite good," she complimented. He smirked at the compliment. But before he could answer, she interrrupted. "But not good enough." He frowned as she mocked his ability. He slashed at her fiercely, as she easily blocked every blow.  His only focus was her. So he failed to notice her coming kick as he fell down. He lied there for a moment, shock. She crouched down and smirked at his expression.

"Told you so," she said softly. He jumped right up at the sound of her voice and started to slash at her again. He found an opening, but she had noticed and stopped his sword with…her finger? He stared at her in disbelief. She had stopped his sword with inloy her middle and index finger. She smirked again. And broke the sword and knocked it out of his hand. He stood there shock, as he stared at the broken sword. But soon got out of the shock as he felt an unfamiliar pain in his stomach and fell over. She had connected her fist with his stomach and boy was it painful.

*`*`*`*`

She sat in her room and glanced at the scene before her. She smiled, delighted that the girls were able to defeat the Suzaku seishi easily, but she knew that right now is the right time to make her appearance.

*`*`*`*`

"Stop everyone!" an old voice called to the fight that was going on. Most of the seishi's clothes were all ripped and torn, as they stood there breathing heavily. As the person came into apparance, Miaka squealed happily.

"Taiitsuken!! You came to help us!" The old women snorted at the young miko. She would rather die than help that brunette, but frankly that was against the rules.

"In a million years," she answered. Miaka's face instantly had tears.

"Then why are you here! You're suppose to help me when I'm in trouble!" she wailed. Rei who was annoyed with all of these glared at Miaka.

"Shut up you brat!!" she yelled. Miaka stared at her wide-eyed.

"What do you want you old women?" Usagi asked as she walked up to the women, her arms crossed. Tiitsuken smiled.

"Good to know that you haven't forgotten about me," the women commented.

"With a face like that, who would?" Minako whispered to Makoto and the two stood there giggling. Taiitsuken glared at the two and they both quieted. 

"I'm here to deliver a message." Usagi stood there impatiently.

"Well what is it?"

"This one is for the seishis though."

"Seishi?" Ami murmured. Then her eyes grew wide. "So these people are the Suzaku seishi! And that girl is th miko!" Miaka beamed as someone recognised her. Minako then started to give out a loud squeal.

"Wai! That mans we kicked the Suzaku seishi's ass!" she Makoto both gave eachothr a high five.

"Feh! You &%%$* didn ! The %#@*%$ wasn even over!" Tasuki objected.

"If I didn't come then you all would've been dead by now!" Taiitsuken told him.

"You stay outta this you BaBa!!" Tasuki cried.

"So what do you want with us then?" Rei asked annoyed.

"Miaka, I'm afraid that your chance of returning home is scarce," the women announced. There was a gasp and then a loud shriek followed by water works from the girl who was still in the bubble.

"NANI?! I STILL HAVE AN ENTRANCE EXM TO GO TO!!" she wailed. Rei who was quite irritated with the girl bent down, picked up a pebble and threw it at the bubble. Bursting the thing with a loud, POP! Miaka came falling down to the ground. She sat there crying as everyone stared at her.

"However…there is one way…" Miaka instantly stopped her bawling and ran over to Taiitsuken with an amazing speed.

"NANI?! How?!" she asked. The old women glanced over at Usagi.

"That girl is the key…"

*`*`*`*`

Well I'm done!! Pretty short but at least I updated something! ^.~


End file.
